percy jackson reads pjato
by romanwar127
Summary: the romans and the greeks go to olympus to visit and surprise percy gets hit in the head with a book!..no wait thats not a surprise!they end up reading the book and yeah...i suck a summries..and spelling
1. Chapter 1

the greek and roman camps were on olympus visiting the gods in the throne room ''Ow,what in the name of poseidon!'' percy yelled as a book hit him in the head.''shit, athena I know you hate me, but hitting me with a book won't makes things better!'' '' I did no such thing!besides I despise you, not hate.'' athena said.''well, then who did?'' chrion looked at the book.''percy ..jackson and...the lighting..theif?''chiron said aloud.''Let me see it '' zeus handed the book to read the back **'' Percy jackson is about to be kicked out of boarding school... that's the least of his ,mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be walking straight out of the pages of percy's greek mythology text book and into his worse,he's angered a few of 's master lighting bolt has been stolen,and percy is the prime suspet''** ''Ooohhh,can we read it please father?''hermes said giving his dad the puppy dog look.''Let me finish reading the back'' zeus said gently to the very fragile and childish hermes.**''Now percy and his friends have just ten days to find and return zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount to succeed on his quest,percy will have to do more than catch the true theif:he must come to terms with his father who abandoned him ;solve the riddle of the Oracle,which warns him of a betrayal by a friend;and unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves'' **''Well then, who wants to read?'' ''I do!''percy said ''Alright it only seems fair because it is your book'' Zeus repiled giving percy the cleared his throat.''Wait!''poseidon said and he snapped his fingers and paul,sally,and the statue of smelly gabe appered.''Hello paul,hello sally'' poseidon said cheerfully.''Hello poseidon'' Paul said and they both bowed before the gods.''A book has been writen about percy and we are reading it,would you care to join us?'' '' We would love to'' sally replied''Yo,dad why the smelly gabe statue?''percy asked ''I want to turn him back to life after this and kill him''poseidon said bluntly.''Ok,on with the story''hermes said

**I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

**look,didn't want to be a half-blood.**

''nether did i but i still am''luke said mockingly

''shut up luke!'' percy yelled 

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:close this book right now .Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your brith,and try to lead a normal life.**

''but if you are a half- blood you can't lead a normal life''leo said

''Leo do me a favor''

''Yes?''

''shut up''

''Ok''

**Being a half-blood is 's of the time,it gets you killed in painfull nasty ways.**

''Like luke?''

''Yes,nico like me''

**But if your a normal kid,reading this because you think it's fiction, on.I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

''Boss you mean you regret meeting me?'' blackjack said in hurt_**( in my wrold blackjack can talk so people can understand him,so no flames against talking blackjack if you dont want him to talk go make your own story!)**_

''No,blackjack I don't and never will. i might say so but I don't''

''Awww,thanks boss''

''Your welcome''

''What a beautiful creature'' paul said

''Gee,thanks wierd man with facial hair!''

''Blackjack...thats paul...?''

paul''...?...?''

''Right''blackjack said

**But if you recognize your self in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading might be one of once you know that it's only a matter of time before **_they_** sense it to,and they'll come for 't say I didn't warn you. **

**ok stopping here i know,i know...it really sucks but bear with me here...and NO FLAMES ! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE STRIKE DOWN MY AND OTHERS CREATIVEY!IF YOU WANT A BETTER STORY THAN GO WRITE YOUR OWN!YOU FLAMERS ARE MEANIES AND DON'T DESERVE TO READ OUR STORIES !but if u are not a flamer than i acceppt you with a humble for slash and the game lemons!god bless the slashers who give valuabble time up to write.**

**with love~romanwar127**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

"_Isn't that the school you blew up?" Apollo asked._

''_No, you're thinking of Meriwether College Prep.'' Sally said._

Am I a troubled kid?

"_I could answer that for you!''_

"_Shut up, Thalia" Percy growled._

Yeah you could say that.

I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at a bunch of Greek and Roman stuff. I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

"_Serious apperiation for your culture, Percy!" Paul critizied _

"_Whatever!"_

"Percy Jackson!"

"What!"

"Don't you dare backsass me!"

_Percy rolled his eyes and went back to reading._

But , our Latin teacher,was leading this trip so I had hope.

_Everyone's eyes went to chiron._

"_Well brother," Hades said "It seems Percy is very fond of you."_

" _Apperently"_

**THE END!**

WELL NOT REALLY!


End file.
